villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kimeramon
Kimeramon, also known as Chimairamon in the Japanese version, is the secondary antagonist in the first 21 episodes in the anime Digimon Adventure 02. He was created by the Digimon Emperor to take down the Digidestined. He had four arms, four wings, a beetle's head, and many other body parts from various Digimon seen in the series. He had no voice actor in the Japanese version, having only monster noises for speech, but in the English version, he was voiced by Tom Wyner, who also voiced Devimon. Appearance Kimeramon is an Ultimate Class Digimon that resembles a hybrid four-armed four-winged creature with various Digimon body parts. He has the head of a Kabuterimon, body of a Greymon, hair of a MetalGreymon, arms of Devimon, SkullGreymon, and Kuwagamon, legs of a Garurumon, tail of a Monochromon, and two sets of wings made from Angemon and Airdramon. Personality Kimeramon displays very little intelligence, acting out as a dangerous and violent monster that only cares about causing destruction. It started out obedient to its creator, but eventually turned on him due to its unstable nature. ''Digimon Adventures 02'' The Digimon Emperor (aka Ken), angered that the Digidestined keeps foiling his plans several times, decides to stop the Digidestined for good by creating the ultimate and powerful Digimon. He took several Digimon parts on his monoitor, creating a powerful creature with the parts, calling it Kimeramon. After his creation is complete, Kimeramon was born, and Ken sent his powerful creation to attack the Digidestined. Kari, Yolei, Nefertimon, and Halsemon were the first to encounter Kimeramon. Nefertimon and Halsemon’s attacks were no match for Kimeramon. It seemed that Kimeramon was an unstoppable monster, so the Digidestined and their Digimon partner had to retreat for now. While the Digidestined thought of the plan to defeat Kimeramon and stop Ken, Ken sent Kimeramon on a rampage, destroying a nearby village. After the Digidestined and their Digimon partners defeated several Bakemon, Kimeramon stopped the Digidestined in their tracks. After Kimeramon killed several Bakemon, the 5 Armor Level Digimon tried to fight Kimeramon but no avail, and Kimeramon easily defeated all of them. Then all of a sudden, Ken commanded Kimeramon to stop, and stopped moving and stood still like a statue, allowing Davis and DemiVeemon to escape and enter a secret engine room as the other Digidestined escaped too. Davis and Veemon discover a powerful Golden Armor thanks to Wormmon, and Veemon Golden-Armor Digivolved to Magnamon. Even with the power of the Golden Digi-egg, Magnamon was able to do some damage to Kimeramon. Kimeramon then betrays Ken, turning against his own master and attacks him. After Ken’s floating ship goes down, Kimeramon captures Magnamon in an attempt to crush him, Wormmon rescues Magnamon, freeing him from the wicked beast’s grasp. Kimeramon then smacks Wormmon away, and Wormmon nobly uses his remaining energy to Magnamon, sacrificing himself. Magnamon manages to finally defeat Kimeramon, obliterating the creature with his Magna Explosion attack. Profile A Synthetic type Digimon that is a composition of various Digimon; each part of his considerable being, such as his hands, feet, body and tail, are made up of the corresponding Digimon's parts. It's a mystery as to why such a composition was made. Some say that, as Machinedramon is composed of various metallic Digimon and that Kimeramon is composed of various flesh-and-blood Digimon, he was made as either a prototype of Machinedramon or as an anti-Machinedramon warrior, but the truth is not yet elucidated. Despite all of this, though, he bears a dreadful and combative instinct; Kimeramon's powerful destructive powers have not been matched as of yet. His special attack is "Heat Viper", a heat ray of death spewed from his mouth. This terrible attack, once the heat ray has hit a victim, it is powerful enough for the enemy to be deleted, and many have dubbed this attack "Kimeramon's Spell". Attacks *Heat Viper *Poison Wing *Scissor Claw Gallery Kimeramon Digimon Adventure 02.jpeg Kimeramon's Heat Viper AttackAnimation.png Trivia *Greymon, Monochromon, Angemon, Garurumon, SkullGreymon, MetalGreymon, Kuwagamon, Airdramon, Kabuterimon, and Devimon can fuse together to form Kimeramon *Kimeramon can fuse with Machinedramon to form into Millenniummon. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Forms Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creation Category:Murderer Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Hybrids Category:Nihilists Category:Cataclysm Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal Category:Genderless Category:Contradictory Category:Dragons Category:Skeletons Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased